


Fluffy

by Ellies_Archive



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cat Hybrid Min Yoongi | Suga, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hybrid Min Yoongi | Suga, Hybrid bts, Short, Wine, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellies_Archive/pseuds/Ellies_Archive
Summary: arrianna21 asked:Could you do a hybrid(of your choice)!suga scenario where it's all just fluffy fluff, pls? I'm feeling soft right now! ^3^ 😘❤️YES! YES I CAN DO THAT! 😍🤩💞





	Fluffy

“One more,” you mumble into your wine glass. Yoongi giggles and gently takes your drink away. 

“You’ve had plenty baby.” The two of you had been drinking since you got home from work, celebrating the coming weekend. Currently you were sat on the couch facing your beloved cat hybrid boyfriend Yoongi.

You tipped your head back with a pout and whined. “Meowgi!” Yoongi’s ears flicked at the nickname before he laughed, showing his beautiful gummy smile.

“Hmm?”

“I just love you,” you said.

“I love you too baby girl.” Ah there it was, that cool persona that drew you in. His nonchalance encouraged you to find a way beyond that layer. You crawled over to him, nuzzling at his face like he often would. It’s a habit you developed after being with him for a long time. He purred and wrapped his arms around you. The cat leaned back and pulled you down with him. His tail wrapped around your leg, as if his every appendage needed to hold you.

The soft rumbles of contentment vibrated through his chest. He nuzzled into your face, kitten licking at your neck as a form of affectionate grooming. This was the soft boy that made you stay. His heart was guarded, but once you got inside, you were secure.

You shifted over so you laid on your side. Yoongi mimicked you, looking right into your eyes as your noses booped together. His stare was so intense you squeezed your eyes shut and buried yourself under his chin.

“Yoon,” you murmured. You could smell his cologne being that close.

“What?” His hands ran up and down your back, his face permanently etched into a smile.

“Your gaze…it’s so intense.”

“Is that a bad thing?” His ears flattened to the sides for a moment.

“No, I love it.” You retracted yourself from his chest and set your head level with his. You shyly made eye contact once more. His eyes were swimming with affection, so much so that you grinned.

“You have such beautiful eyes,” he said, his thumb running up your cheekbone. Heat trailed after his touches. You were at a loss for words and instead responded with a kiss.

It was tentative and gentle, lips hardly touching. The flesh of your lips stuck together for a moment as you pulled away. Yoongi wrapped his leg over yours and nudged your nose with his. He returned his own butterfly kiss, this time capturing your bottom lip with his. His lips ghosted over yours before he broke into a smile.

“Y/N,” he said.

“Hmm?”

“I just love you.”


End file.
